zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Din's Fire
Din's Fire is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. It is a powerful magic spell given to Link by the Great Fairy of Magic who resides in a fountain at the Dead End outside Hyrule Castle. As its name suggests, Din's Fire produces a dome of fire when activated, which engulfs nearby objects in flame. When used, it drains six units from the Magic Meter. Din's Fire may be used both when Link is a child and when he is an adult, although it can only be obtained when Link is a child. When Din's Fire is cast, Link crouches down, raises his right fist into the air, and slams his left fist into the ground. This creates a fiery barrier that encircles him, engulfing anything within its range. As a slight bonus, Link cannot be damaged during this the spell. Additionally, when the spell is about to end, the fire dome disperses into waves in every direction around Link's body, then fades away. This flame can light torches, burn wood, destroy Skulltula webs, and damage enemies. Notably, it is particularly effective against Anubis. However, it will turn Keese into Fire Keese. Din's Fire is required in order to open the door leading to the Shadow Temple (making it the only spell required to complete the game); Link must activate it while standing on a raised platform in order to light a multitude of torches. Aside from this, employing Din's Fire is for the most part optional, since Fire Arrows have the same effect on most objects as Din's Fire does. However, it is the only means with which Link can utilize magical fire as a child, though all occasions on which its use is required are part of optional side quests. In Master Quest, Din's Fire must be obtained as early as the Fire Temple. Origin using Din's Fire]] Fire is often associated with Din, one of the Golden Goddesses, which is presumably why this spell is named after her. The spell may also use her power. According to the creation account from the Ocarina of Time manual, "Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land to create the earth." The manual from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past says that the "God of Power dyed the mountains red with fire and created land." Based on these statements, it can be presumed that either this spell's name figuratively refers to Din's fire from the creation account, or the spell literally uses Din's power to create flames. Non-canon appearances ''Super Smash Bros.'' series In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, Princess Zelda can use an attack that is also called Din's Fire. When using it, Zelda creates an orb of fire and shoots it in whatever direction the player pushes the control stick. Then, she can create a small fiery explosion that damages all nearby enemies. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Zelda is given two alternate versions of Din's Fire using the customization feature. Din's Flare, which travels faster but has no vertical movement, and Din's Blaze, which allows more control over the orb with a delayed explosion. Hyrule Warriors '']] As part of Zelda's Rapier moveset, Zelda casts Din's Fire as final part her Focus Spirit Attack. It also appears as 3 Badges which makes the SP gauge fill faster for said character. See also * Farore's Wind * Nayru's Love es:Fuego de Din Category:Spells Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time items Category:Hyrule Warriors items